1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock structure of plug of cable, more especially to a lock structure of plug of cable with multiple locking mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Network is widely used for information communication nowadays, such as communication of internal informations in a company. A plurality of informations which is important or confidential is saved in a network environment of a company. The information is available to be accessed by any personal computer or notebook computer via network. Thus, an unauthorized user can easily acquire datas and informations by replacing a cable which is initially connected to a jack by his own cable and computer, so the information is exposed to risk.
On the other hand, for an equipment used to be a network server, disconnection of cable may result huge loss. Thus, the connection of the cable of the equipment has to be ensured. However, conventional cables are available to be unplugged by anyone. If the cable is engaged in a jack irreversibly, it may become inconvenient in use. Thereby, how to secure the cable in a jack firmly to prevent from being unengaged but also to ensure the cable can be detached by only specific means by an authorized user becomes an imperative task.
The present invention, therefore, makes improvements on the disadvantages as mentioned above.